


Who needs a roommate when you have a husband

by Dovesadumbass



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, there will be only one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovesadumbass/pseuds/Dovesadumbass
Summary: When college dorms don't let you pick your roommate, and the couple's suites have private bathrooms, the solution seems all too obvious. Why, get married, of course!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Planning

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short first chapter but I hope to update this soon!

Roman and Logan were sitting on the floor looking through the page for student housing at the college that they and their friends decided to go to together.

“There’s Quads, pairs, and couples, but the quads and pairs don't allow the option to choose your roommate.” Logan says defeatedly, disappointed at the lack of choices.

“What about the couples?” Roman asks from where he is looking at the page over Logan's shoulder, pressed up against him on Roman’s parent’s couch.

“That is for married couples only, although it is the same price as a pair.” Logan opens the couple’s housing page and points out the information to Roman as he reads it.

Roman sighs dramatically and speaks, “Well I guess we have to get married! We have no choice!” Before beginning to laugh.

Logan hums as if he is considering it before speaking, “It requires couples to be married for at least a month and have had the ceremony outside of a courthouse. I assume that is to prevent people from only getting married for housing benefits.”

“Housing application deadline is three months away, you know,” Roman says cautiously, nervous he’ll offend his friend.

“And Patton is ordained, you know.” Logan adds.

“Wait when did that happen?” Roman sits up straighter, his eyes going wide.

“Your brother wanted to-” Logan begins to explain but is quickly cut off.

“Never mind, if it involves Remus I don't want to know.” Roman laughs, inadvertently leaning closer to Logan. Logan smiles in return and looks down at the shorter guy next to him.

“My point is that I believe it would not be completely infeasible to fit the school’s requirements in time for the housing application deadline.” Logan says matter of factly.

“Are you serious? Do you think it would work? What about the ceremony?” Roman asks, speaking quickly and reaching over Logan to point out the requirements.

“I Admit, the ceremony bit might be a bit awkward, and we would be obligated to remain married until graduation, however provided we have an,” He makes air quotes, “open marriage,” before laughing at his own joke, “We can still date or sleep with anyone we wish.”

Roman smiles and chuckles, “I’d be down for an open marriage, but would we have to wear rings? Cause that might complicate things.”

“I do not believe we’d be required to wear rings, and I just wish to make sure you do wish for us to be roommates all four years, correct?” he makes eye contact with Roman, slightly worried. 

“‘Course I do specs, we’ve already been friends for years, I think we can survive living together!” He swings an arm over Logan’s shoulder.

“Well then I believe it's settled,” Logan turns to face roman, extricating himself from the other’s arm so he can move to kneel, “Roman Prince, would you marry me?

Roman laughs and tackles him into a hug, speaking in an overly dramatic voice, “Yes, Yes, Yes, of course I will!”

Logan laughs as well, and playing off each other, the two friends are unable to calm down for several minutes. When they are finally calm, they realize the position they find themselves in, with roman basically laying across Logan, with their legs intertwined and their faces level with each other despite the almost two inches height difference in Logan’s favor. Roman sits up quickly and looks at the housing page again.

“Does that say we would get our own bathroom?” He asks, astonished at the accommodations. 

Logan sits up as well, moving to mouse over the line Roman read, “Why yes, I believe it does.”


	2. Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well who knew "soon" meant over a month later, but here we are! i wish i had pout this out sooner but I wanted to make it a bit longer and really show everyone's personalities

Friday is game night. Friday has been game night since freshman year of high school when the group started hanging out. Any big news is reserved for game night, like when Roman came out (the first to do so), when Janus and Remus started dating (Only after being caught making out), and now, three months before their freshman year of college starts, Logan and Roman have big news. 

This week’s game night is being held at Roman and Remus' house, which works relatively well for Roman and Logan's plan. Logan arrives 15 minutes early and sits next to Roman as they wait for the others to arrive, not wanting to have to explain more than once.

"Are you nervous? I don't know why I’m nervous!" Roman asks, twirling a fidget cube between his fingers and bouncing his leg where he’s sitting.

"There is no reason to be nervous. they are our friends, we've both been out to them for multiple years, and don't forget, it's a fake marriage." Logan says, putting a comforting hand on Roman's shoulder. 

Luckily, they don't have to wait long. Janus arrives exactly on time, which draws Remus out of his bedroom and into the living room to sit with his boyfriend. Patton arrives soon after, bringing a Tupperware of cookies to share, which he sets on the coffee table before sitting cross-legged on the couch across from Janus. Virgil is the last to arrive, 5 minutes late, as usual, hurrying to sit against the arm of the couch next to Patton and pull out his phone. Once everyone has settled in, and the Tupperware of cookies has been opened, passed out, and praised, Roman stands up.

"Everyone, Logan and I have some important news!" He takes a breath to calm his nerves before explaining but is cut off by Virgil speaking without looking up from his phone.

"Are y’all finally dating? cause thanks for telling us but it's kinda expected." Both roman and Logan blush and make eye contact for a moment before Logan takes over explaining, "Actually we're getting married."

This is by far the largest piece of news dropped on one of these nights and the group reacts as such. Virgil jerks up, dropping his phone, "Excuse me?!"

Patton chokes on a cookie, gasping and struggling for air.

Remus and Janus shout at the same time, "What the FUCK?" but Remus continues, "I'm your BROTHER, how the hell did I not know?"

Patton finally regains his composure just to ask, "Since when?"

Roman cringes at their friend's reactions, his fidgeting becoming more urgent, before speaking, "Well we got engaged on Tuesday, but it really isn't what you think! -"

He's again cut off but this time by Remus, "I knew those study sessions were an excuse to get laid!"

Logan intervenes and shouts, "WE DIDN'T DATE!" This news shocks the group finally into silence and allows him to stand up next to Roman and explain, "The college doesn't allow you to choose your own roommate. and although we know that none of you take issue with that, the two of us did not wish to be stuck in rooms with strangers so we agreed to get married for the duration of university so that we can room together. We are not romantically involved, nor do we intend to be."

The room falls into contemplative silence when Logan stops talking, everyone staring at the pair, until Virgil speaks, “Oh… nerds.” Picks up his phone and returns to reclining against the arm of the couch, which seems to open the flood gates, and soon everyone is asking questions.

“Isn't that for four years?” Patton asks.

“Yeah, but we aren't worried!” Roman responds and drags his fiancé down onto the couch, “We’ve been best friends basically forever, so this should be no bigee!”

“We do have some questions for you all though,” Logan rearranges himself to be more comfortably sitting next to Roman and facing the group, “Given that one of the university’s requirements is that the wedding takes place outside of a courthouse, Patton, would you be willing to officiate the ceremony?”

“Yes yes yes! Of course!” He exclaimed before adding dreamily, “Could I help plan it? Oh, I’ve always wanted to plan a wedding!”

Roman laughs fondly, reaching across to put a hand on the blond’s knee, “Of course you can help plan it,” He turns to the rest of the group, “And of course everyone is invited! Although we do want this to be a small wedding, just friends and family.”

“Are you two seriously that committed to being roommates?” Janus asks, his eyebrow raised, and arms crossed.

Logan replies before his fiancé can, “Yes, it’s perfectly reasonable given that I dislike new people and Roman can be a bit high maintenance. This arrangement-”

Virgil corrects him with a smirk, “Engagement.”

“Thank you, Virgil.” Logan pushes up his glasses and continues, “This engagement allows me to room with someone I trust and allows whoever Roman’s roommate would have been four years of peace.”

“Hey!” Roman lightly hits him in the arm, grinning.

Logan and Roman’s mock argument is devolving into a wrestling match when Remus is the first person in the room to stop laughing at them long enough to speak, “What if one of you wants to get laid?”

The faux-couple in question whip their heads in the direction of his position lying upside down on the floor with his legs on the couch. Logan sits up from his leaning across roman’s lap to speak, “This is a marriage of convenience, not love, I do not see any reason that it should have an effect on either of our, ahem, sex lives.”

Logan’s explanation creates an awkward silence within the group. Patton and Roman are avoiding eye contact, Virgil is still playing on his phone, Logan and Janus seem to be attempting to stare each other down, and Remus barely notices as he speaks again, “So who wants to play Mario kart?”

The group readily agrees, and people begin shifting to see the T.V. at the front of the room. Patton turns and sits cross-legged on the couch, accidentally bumping Virgil, who insists on sitting on the back of the couch, with his feet on the cushions. Logan barely moves, already having been facing the TV, and Roman stands up to move onto his designated bean bag chair.

During the commotion, Remus leans back against Janus’s Chest and whispers to him, “So, how long do you think it’ll be until they’re actually together?”

Janus smirks and looks over at the pair, “They'll be boning by the end of freshman year-” 

His boyfriend interrupts him, “Ew, I do NOT need to hear your theories on my brother’s sex life.”

Janus glares down, “But I Don't think they’ll actually be together romantically until something Pushes them together, They’re both idiots.”


End file.
